


蓝色三角

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 我就只负责做饭，不好吃也得吃
Relationships: Christian Pulisic/Andreas Christensen, Olivier Giroud/Andreas Christensen, Olivier Giroud/Christian Pulisic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	蓝色三角

1

“....你说两个人同时爱上我怎么办？”  
“哈？”  
“一个来自丹麦一个来自美国。”  
“哦。”

2

斯坦福桥没人不知道这三个人的狗血故事。  
这三个人就如各自家乡的酒一样迷人。萨瓦的葡萄酒，阿夸维特和波本，只一口便让人头昏脑涨，屯在喉咙口又有那面润悠长的浓香。

普利希奇刚来的时候，大家似乎都在舞他和吉鲁。克里斯藤森不知在什么时候加入了这场酒局。  
谁又能抵挡得住斯堪的纳维亚地区的诱惑呢。吉鲁明显也是不行。

三个人都只是普通的队友，却又超过队友的那份亲。

他与他，他与他，他与他都是，不可或缺。

3

又是一个忙碌的训练日，安德雷斯的防守比平时来得更加猛烈。

“你疯了吗？”图赫尔举起拐杖上前教育克里斯藤森，只见普利希奇正痛苦的倒在地上，“这是你队友不是对手。不管你们平时什么关系，不许你们在我这里解决问题明白么！”

克里斯藤森哪有在听教练说什么，看着奥利弗跪在那里照顾受伤的普利希奇，他的心都要碎了。

“你为什么要这么做？”更衣室里吉鲁的大手沿着安德烈亚斯的发尾滑到纤细光滑的脖颈处停了停，接着又霸道地横着迁徙过整条肩膀至另一侧的肩头，两个人在姿势上有着完美的体型差，吉鲁微侧着头追着克里斯藤森藏不住情绪的大眼睛，同时将对方看似单薄却蓄满了生命力的身体大半揽进怀里。

身体与身体交叠的地方正好是两人心脏的位置。吉鲁感受到克里斯藤森过速的心率。

是心虚？是内疚？还是嫉妒？

“我只是.......”安德烈亚斯说不出口。明明他其实对普利希奇也是有喜欢，不过更多的是嫉妒的情绪占据心头。

吉鲁抱住了他，这怀抱舒服安逸也却心慌。

4

普利希奇的小身板受不了什么太多的冲撞。安德烈亚斯这一下比英超赛场上的老流氓们下手更狠。

连着三天他都只能躺在宿舍的床上。半昏半醒之间他感受到一双大手合他手臂上的肌肤无所遁形地亲密接触。有时候他能感受到熟悉的大手温柔又不容抗拒的揽着自己的头靠过去，自己的脸颊舒舒服服地挨上了量身订做般妥帖宽厚坚实又柔软的胸口。

“睡吧睡吧，好好休息。”吉鲁低头抵着普利希奇的脑袋轻声的说，嘴唇距离脸颊只有半寸，声音小得仿佛在说什么不可告人的秘密。

“奥利弗.....”普利希奇说着梦话罢了。

5

“....你说两个人同时爱上我怎么办？”  
“哈？”  
“一个来自丹麦一个来自美国。”  
“哦。”阿斯皮利奎塔拍了拍吉鲁的背，“一切都会好起来的。”

6

“你恨我吗，是恨我的吧。”克里斯藤森站在普利希奇的床前，“是你先和他在一起的，我又是何苦呢......算了，反正你也听不见。”

“安...安德....列......亚斯，我.....水.....”

“你别动，”克里斯藤森连忙倒了杯水喂到普利希奇的嘴前，“来，慢点。”

普利希奇大口喝着水。

“你为什么要躲着我。”普利希奇看着背对着他的克里斯藤森。

“我.....”

“我和他，你会怎么选？”

“都想....”

“那你躲什么。”

克里斯藤森转身就吻起了普利希奇。

门口：  
“看到了吧，我说会没事的。”阿斯皮利奎塔转身冲着吉鲁挥了挥手，“进去吧，等什么呢。”

7

“不是，我才刚好没多久怎么就？”看着头埋在自己私处的吉鲁，普利希奇一脸无奈，“怎么你也.....”克里斯藤森在舔着普利希奇的酥胸。

“呜.....啊啊啊啊....舒服， 不是...头有点疼....啊啊.....啊。”普利希奇已经不知道自己在说什么了。

爽是真的爽，疼也是真的疼。

“克里斯藤森你......你会不会啊，怎么这么粗鲁，啊.....啊........呜呜。”

也不能全怪安德烈亚斯，平时也都是吉鲁主动的呢。

三个人就这样在一起了。

起于相互的争夺终于三角稳定的皆大欢喜。

后来的日子也不是没有吵架的时候，本来两个能吵成两败俱伤的场合因为第三个人的加入不是战况升级便是强行站队。但当事人乐意，且最后不费嘴便费腰，到了后来连吵架带劝架都是个情趣。

据说三角形是这个世界上最稳固的形状结构。


End file.
